Study Break
by Shinrin
Summary: Cours, théories et discussions hautement philosophiques. Ah, et un peu de gastronomie, aussi. Bienvenue dans l’enfer des révisions. (Slash SBRL)


Dédicace à tous ceux qui ont du bosser des exams récemment... Le bac, les partiels ou autres... Dédicace à ma soeur et à Mpb, donc... Et pis dédicace spéciale aux deux mecs qui m'ont empêchée de bosser mon oral d'allemand, et à qui j'ai piqué certaines des répliques utilisées dans ce fic... ! Un grand merci à leur humour et aux hormones du type de droite.... !

**Rating** : Humour/PG-15 (Lâchons-nous un peu... Whouhou... ! Mais toujours pas de lemon... J'y arrive paaaaas.... Là, y aura plutôt de l'allusion, voire des trucs presque R, mais pas franchement...)

**Couple** : Même Alfonso Cuaron trouve que Sirius et Remus vont très bien ensemble !!! Vouiiii !!! Ce couple est définitivement officiel ! (sourit comme une dingue)

**Disclaimer** : Hagrid n'était apparemment pas censé le dire, mais JKR veut bien qu'on lui emprunte Paddie, Moony et Prongs, du moment qu'ils sont de retour avant minuit, et qu'ils n'ont pas fait plus de trente activités punies par la loi.

.

.

.

.

**Study**** Break**

.

.

.

.

Avant des épreuves, Remus avait l'habitude de se préparer un planning de révisions. Ce n'était rien de très sophistiqué, vraiment. Juste les 7 jours de la semaine, et les matières à revoir, pour chaque matin et chaque après-midi.

Ca lui faisait des repères. Ca lui permettait de planifier, de contrôler il ne se mettrait pas à angoisser comme Peter, à quelques jours du début des examens. Et puis ça lui évitait de passer tout son temps à réviser : il pouvait se garder des périodes de détente, sans tomber dans l'excès. A la différence de Sirius et James, il ne passerait pas ses deux semaines de révisions allongé sur les pelouses bordant le terrain de Quidditch : il avait tout de même besoin de travailler.

Donc, tout était planifié.

Aloooors... Lundi, PM 5.00, c'était... Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Ca tombait bien, c'était une des matières favorites de Remus.

Il chercha une table à l'écart des autres élèves, et décida de s'installer dans l'aile sud, près d'une grande fenêtre décorée de vitraux multicolores. Il y avait une longue table inoccupée coincée entre deux rayonnages.

Il déposa son sac sur le banc d'un air satisfait. Il n'allait sans doute pas avoir de compagnie : il se trouvait dans l'aile réservée aux volumes sur l'histoire de la magie, matière que les élèves fuyaient comme la peste, sans doute parce que le professeur Binns avait le don de vous y rendre allergique.

L'emplacement de la table était idéal. La lumière était parfaite, pas trop vive sans que le coin soit obscur. Il y avait des taches de couleur arc-en-ciel un peu partout, selon la teinte que laissaient passer les vitraux. Le seul défaut était que les livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Bah... Il suffirait de faire un ou deux voyages pour rapatrier tous les volumes intéressants.

Il abandonna ses affaires sur place, et partit à la recherche de grimoires qui pouvaient l'aider dans ses révisions. 

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, son choix avait fini par se porter sur 'Survivre dans les marais des Carpathes', 'Mort-vivant et fier de l'être', et enfin, 'Sur la croupe des Crups'. Il avait du renoncer à 'Magie Noire : éteindre la flamme', qui avait tenté de le paralyser quand il l'avait attrapé. C'était un dispositif assez courant sur les ouvrages qui traitaient de Magie Noire, mais étaient destinés à des sorciers aux intentions pures : le livre empêchait les Mages Noirs et autres créatures dangereuses de le lire. Et, malheureusement pour Remus, les loups-garous étaient classés XXXXX/Connus pour être un tueur de sorciers. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Sirius, James ou Peter de prendre le grimoire pour lui.

Il ramena les trois exemplaires à sa table, sortit ses parchemins, et se mit au travail.

Voyons voir... Il avait besoin d'informations sur les moyens d'éviter les attaques de Crups sauvages, les mœurs des Pogrebins dans un environnement marécageux, et les différents moyens d'identifier une personne récemment zombifiée, et donc pas encore entrée dans un état de décomposition avancée.

Bon... Autant commencer avec les Crups...

Il ouvrit 'Sur la croupe des Crups', consulta le sommaire et décida de filer directement à la partie concernant les Crups et la magie. Elle avait l'air un peu courte, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de se renseigner ensuite sur leur métabolisme pour déduire des moyens de défense adaptés.

Apparemment, les Crups étaient assez résistants aux sorts de Stupéfixion. Les différents sorts d'entrave semblaient les gêner, mais ces animaux se libéraient en quinze secondes, le postérieur d'Ulric le Foldingue en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

Restait qu'un sort d'Impedimienta doublé d'un Petrificus Totalus pourrait faire l'affaire si on en croyait Grogan Stu...

-Tu vas péter les plombs à force de bosser comme ça.

Remus sursauta, et faillit grogner, parce que son rythme cardiaque venait de doubler en l'espace d'une demi seconde et qu'il détestait ça. Il s'en voulait un peu : plongé dans ses grimoires, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme se rapprocher de lui, malgré ses sens de loup-garou. Il en voulait aussi à Sirius, au passage : il était certain que Padfoot l'avait fait exprès, et qu'il était très fier de lui en ce moment...

Mais des mains expertes lui effleurèrent les hanches tandis que la tête de Sirius vînt se poser sur son épaule, et tout fut pardonné.

Remus tourna la tête légèrement, et son nez touchait presque la joue du jeune homme, il voyait danser les mèches noires du coin des yeux... Ils se sourirent.

Un sourire, mais rien de plus. La table était à l'écart, mais ils n'étaient pas protégés des yeux des autres élèves.

Alors, finalement, les mains expertes furent ramenées de force dans les poches de leur propriétaire, qui s'installa en face de Remus.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, et Remus espéra vaguement que Sirius était venu le rejoindre pour réviser lui aussi. Mais, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le cas : Sirius n'avait amené avec lui aucune plume, aucun parchemin. Il s'était assis sur le banc et ne semblait pas vouloir se lever pour aller chercher un ouvrage quelconque. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Remus.

Des mèches de cheveux noirs passèrent devant ses yeux et il les repoussa d'un air nonchalant. Ses lèvres fines étaient un peu rouges, comme s'il les avait mordillées, comme si Remus venait de l'embrasser. Le col de sa chemise était entrouvert, sa cravate desserrée, les manches roulées jusqu'au coude.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de travailler.

Remus soupira. L'ambiance allait sans doute devenir... intéressante.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Il continua son étude des Crups, se lança dans un nouveau paragraphe sur la morphologie de ces créatures. Il commença à prendre des notes sur leurs différents points faibles, que l'on pouvait exploiter dans un combat. La carotide était trop dure pour espérer pouvoir les étrangler, mais il y avait ce point au milieu de leur front qui semblait vulnérable...

Il avait pris presque deux lignes de notes quand Sirius demanda :

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas travailler tout l'après-midi ?

Remus grimaça mentalement, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il tourna la page et retînt une nouvelle grimace quand Sirius revînt à la charge, voix un peu plus grave, comme des rochers qui roulent dans le lit d'une rivière.

-Parce que j'avais pensé que... Peut-être...

La phrase resta en suspend clairement, l'autre garçon voulait être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son auditoire.

A contrecoeur, Remus leva la tête pour croiser les yeux gris de Sirius. Il y eut l'éclat blanc d'un sourire, une petite étincelle de triomphe au fond des prunelles sombres (tirer Remus de ses livres semblait être la raison d'être de Sirius), et finalement le Maraudeur continua :

-Tu vois... James est collé à Lily qui refuse de quitter la grande salle, et Peter leur colle aux basques, alors le dortoir est libre... Je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour travailler ensemble sur...

Les yeux gris se fermèrent légèrement, juste assez pour que l'ombre des cils vienne assombrir les notes argentées du regard.

-Sur des sujets plus intéressants.

Un instant, la main de Remus s'immobilisa, il lâcha sa plume, tendit la main pour refermer le grimoire.

Puis il cligna les yeux, se rendit compte qu'il avait, une fois de plus, été hypnotisé par les yeux gris bleus il secoua un peu la tête pour rompre le charme, se redressa sur son siège et ramassa sa plume.

-Plus tard. Il faut que je travaille.

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent légèrement, comme s'il avait du mal à concevoir que Remus préfère rester à bosser à la bibliothèque que de se lancer dans une séance de massages et autres gymnastiques compliquées, mais tellement agréables.

Pendant une minute, il continua de fixer Remus, l'air d'attendre que Moony annonce que ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie et que, bien sûr, il allait lui rouler un baiser torride dès qu'ils auraient atteint les dortoirs (ou la première salle vide qui se présenterait).

Mais, il devînt rapidement clair que Remus avait vraiment l'intention de consacrer toute sa fin d'après-midi à l'étude de gros chiens baveux à l'intelligence d'un bœuf.

Le froncement de sourcil se transforma en moue agacée.

-Mais enfin, Moony, c'est ridicule ! Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler pour passer les ASPICS !

Remus raffermit sa prise sur sa plume, et se concentra pour écrire d'une écriture calme et nette.

-Eh bien Mr Padfoot, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais, comme le reste des élèves normaux de cette école, j'ai besoin de réviser avant un examen...

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation agacée.

-Mais personne ne travaille pour les ASPICS !

Remus s'arrêta d'écrire et se retourna légèrement pour désigner la trentaine d'élèves installés sur les autres tables de la bibliothèque, et plongés dans des grimoires parfois plus gros qu'eux. On apercevait d'ici certains titres : '999 exercices corrigés d'Arithmancie', 'les Potions pour les nuls' ou encore 'Réussir ses ASPICS sans perdre la tête (littéralement)'.

Sirius sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche ne laissa échapper aucun son, et finalement, il se rassit sur le banc avec une expression boudeuse et un brin vexée.

Remus eut juste le temps de noter que les Crups étaient courts sur pattes, et qu'une attaque visant ces membres serait sans doute efficace. Ou alors... Faire apparaître une flaque de colle...

-Ca me dépasse que vous fassiez les lèche-culs  comme ça.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et continua d'écrire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton pincé que Sirius employait dans ce genre de moment.

-Ca me dépasse que tu ne sois pas capable, à 18 ans, de comprendre qu'on veut juste préparer.

Sirius soupira, mais laissa Remus tranquille trente secondes. Et encore.

Remus se replongea dans ses livres, et essaya de retrouver le point où il avait interrompu sa lecture. Il se concentra et réussit rapidement à se remettre à travailler. Il allait tourner une page quand il sentit une petite démangeaison, comme une piqûre d'insecte, au niveau du creux de son bras, juste dans la partie où la peau est la plus tendre. Il fit un geste distrait pour chasser l'insecte. La démangeaison disparut. Il se remit à lire.

Il arrivait au bout d'un paragraphe quand quelque chose recommença à le piquer. Cette fois-ci, il leva les yeux de son livre pour réussir à voir et éventuellement écraser la petite bestiole qui avait apparemment décidé de le dévorer vivant.

Mais il ne vit pas le moindre moustique.

Priant mentalement pour qu'il n'aie pas attrapé des puces (il arrivait parfois que Padfoot en ramène), il se remit à travailler.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller au bout de la ligne que quelque chose recommença à le piquer. Il faillit s'inquiéter sérieusement (est-ce que ça pouvait être autre chose que des puces ?), mais heureusement, une étincelle attira son regard, et il eut tout de suite une explication à ces soudaines démangeaisons.

Sirius le regardait avec un sourire parfaitement innocent, bras croisés, appuyés sur la table, mais le bout de sa baguette dépassait d'une de ses manches.

-Un problème, Moony ?

Il se força à garder un air imperturbable.

-Non...

-Tu veux aller travailler ailleurs, peut-être ? Aux dortoirs ?... Je t'accompagne... !

-Ca va aller, on est bien ici...

Le sourire séducteur de Paddie se transforma en une moue frustrée, mais il ne dit rien.

Remus se remit au travail, mais, cette fois, garda un oeil sur son petit ami, le plus discrètement possible. Il fit semblant de continuer à écrire.

Au bout de trois secondes, un mouvement attira son attention, il eut juste le temps de voir Sirius tirer sa baguette de sa manche et murmurer une formule un minuscule jet d'étincelles blanches jaillit pour aller frapper le coude de Remus.

Enfin... Il aurait pu frapper le coude de Remus, si celui-ci, sur ses gardes, n'avait pas retiré son bras au dernier moment. Les étincelles frappèrent la table.

Remus serra les poings à s'en faire mal c'était douloureux, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas trop s'énerver ou se mettre à crier.

-Je le savais... Cette fois-ci, Sirius, ça dépasse les bornes... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu...

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant que Sirius ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

Le jeune homme avait pâli, certes, s'était figé d'un air inquiet, mais à aucun moment il n'avait regardé Remus ou s'était inquiété d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait.

Non... En fait, Sirius fixait le point où le coude de Remus s'était trouvé, quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant. Moony fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit l'odeur de brûlé.

Il baissa précipitamment les yeux et faillit s'étrangler.

Les étincelles blanches avaient heurté la table. Qui avait pris feu.

Heureusement, avant que Remus ait pu se jeter sur Sirius pour lui arracher les yeux, le jeune homme avait fini par sortir de sa torpeur pour murmurer un nouveau sort. Un petit nuage se matérialisa au dessus du feu naissant, et en dix secondes à peine, les petites flammes furent noyées sous de micro gouttes de pluie.

Sirius eut la décence de paraître vaguement coupable et embêt :

-Je crois que j'ai dosé un peu trop fort le dernier...

Remus le regarda avec incrédulité.

-Tu aurais pu me brûler le coude, tu...

Et puis il réalisa.

-Tu l'as fait exprès.

La grimace 'pris la main dans le sac, inutile de nier' passa sur le visage de Sirius, suivi du sourire coupable/charmeur/suppliant.

-Au moins, tu aurais arrêté de bosser... Je t'aurai mis de la crème... Lentement... Et on aurait pu...

Remus se passa une main sur le visage il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être flatté, ou s'il avait le devoir de céder à une soudaine envie de meurtre.

-Paddie... Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que Madame Pince ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il y a des pyromanes dans sa bibliothèque... Parce que si elle nous jette dehors, je te jette. Définitivement...

Et la menace parut assez efficace, parce que Sirius commença à agiter la main pour chasser les restes de fumée noire et d'odeur de brûlé, avant que quelqu'un puisse s'inquiéter de savoir ce qui s'était passé ici.

Avec un dernier coup d'oeil d'avertissement, Remus retourna à son livre. Le grimoire décrivait ensuite les parades amoureuses des Crups, et, si ça pouvait sans doute être très intéressant pour les connaisseurs, ça ne présentait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour la lutte contre ces créatures. Remus passa au chapitre suivant. Les Crups dans le texte : documents sorciers et mythologie moldue. Remus survola ces pages.

Arrivé à la fin du chapitre, il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Sirius. Le jeune homme avait l'air de s'ennuyer à en mourir, mais il avait rangé sa baguette, au moins. Et il avait cessé de fixer Remus.

Bon... Au final, l'incident avec la table avait peut-être eut du bon.

Ou peut-être pas.

Au bout de dix minutes, un bruit tira Remus de ses recherches.

Un léger tapotement.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le livre, mais finit par craquer et lever les yeux vers Sirius, occupé à battre consciencieusement la mesure sur le bord de la table.

Remus soupira.

-Sirius... Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?

-Si j'arrête, je vais me mettre à chanter.

Magnifique. Sirius faisait le gamin, maintenant...

-J'ai besoin de silence...

Les yeux bleu gris se plongèrent dans les siens.

-Moi, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de travailler.

Remus retînt un commentaire sarcastique à cause de l'air implorant que Sirius avait soudain il décida de s'en tenir à une réponse neutre :

-Sirius... Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il faut que je travaille pour ces examens...

Evidemment, cette réponse ne marcha pas plus que précédemment. L'effet fut même pire.

Sirius se lança dans un discours exposant combien l'homme avait besoin d'amour et que si même les Moldus avait compris qu'il fallait 'un esprit sain dans un corps sain', il ne voyait pas pourquoi un Maraudeur mettrait de côté les besoins plus physiques...

Remus envisagea un moment de stupéfixer son petit ami... La perspective d'un silence complet pendant une demi-heure était alléchante... Vraiment, vraiment tentante... Remus joua un moment avec sa baguette, pendant que Paddie continuait de déblatérer sur le sens profond de la vie.

Hmmm... Ou alors il pouvait essayer de l'étrangler purement et simplement, ce qui lui assurerait un silence total, et ce de manière définitive. Mais, évidemment, il se priverait aussi des matins au parfum de miel, des yeux gris et des mains expertes et...

Remus soupira mais ne put réprimer un sourire... Il allait falloir se contenter d'un sortilège de stupéfixion.

Il allait presque tirer sa baguette pour lancer le sort, quand un jeune homme à la tignasse noire apparut de nulle part, tout sourire, un bouquin sous le bras :

-Alors, quelles nouvelles par ici ?

-Moony a décidé de me faire crever d'abstinence.

-Padfoot veut mettre le feu à la bibliothèque.

-Pas qu'à la bibliothèque... Moony... Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te...

Mais James réussit à le couper avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans une description plus imagée. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius.

-Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, quoi...

Remus grogna, mais les deux autres garçons l'ignorèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Jamie ? Tu t'es encore fait virer par ta rouquine ?

Prongs prit un air blessé.

-Moi qui venais vous voir uniquement pour que vous ayez le plaisir de profiter de ma présence... !

-Ha ha. Et sérieusement ? Elle t'a vir ?

James cessa de jouer la comédie, mais l'étincelle malicieuse ne disparut pas de son regard.

-Eh bien en fait, nous venons de faire un pari. Je sais que Ulrick le foldingue a passé six mois enfermé avec des Focifères, et elle croit qu'il n'a passé que trois mois avec ces bestioles... Donc j'emprunte la biographie de ce cher vieil Ulrick, histoire de savoir qui a raison...

Il poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

-J'ai horreur de détromper ma bien-aimée, mais comme celui qui gagne le pari a droit à un voeu...

Il se mit à fixer le lointain avec une expression sucrée franchement effrayante.

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais lui demander... Ne vous étonnez pas si je ne suis pas dans mon lit ce soir...

Sirius serra les dents.

-Et voil ! Même Jamie a le droit de s'amuser un peu ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à être puni ? Hein, pourquoi, Moony ?

Au grand soulagement de Remus, James intervînt avant que Moony soit obligé de répondre.

-Au fait, Paddie... T'as le bonjour de Katie...

Katie était une ancienne petite amie de Sirius une grande fille au visage élégant. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes.

Bon... Si James et Sirius commençaient à se moquer mutuellement de leurs infortunes amoureuses, ils en auraient pour l'après-midi. C'était sans doute le bon moment pour placer un :

-En silence, merci.

Les deux Maraudeurs le regardèrent un moment, puis James finit par hocher la tête, et pour le reste de leur conversation, ils ne firent que parler à mi-voix. Sortir avec Lily avait apparemment fait beaucoup de bien à Prongs, s'il décidait de respecter le fait que Remus ait envie de travailler dans le calme.   

Et puis... Maintenant que James était là pour occuper Sirius, Remus n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de recourir à la violence.

Il remercia mentalement Merlin.

Il allait pouvoir étudier pacifiquement.

Enfin... C'était la théorie...

En pratique, les choses se passèrent légèrement différemment.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation des deux Maraudeurs sembla brusquement s'interrompre. Il y eut un instant de silence bizarre, Remus leva presque les yeux de ses parchemins pour voir ce qui avait pu réussir à les faire taire s'ils avaient été frappés par la foudre, il faudrait les emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Remus considéra cette idée un moment finalement, il se ravisa, et retourna à ses livres. Un double cas de mort subite ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : le silence.

C'était un peu cruel pour James, mais c'était la vérité.

Mais les deux Maraudeurs se portaient très bien. Trop bien même.

La minute de silence fut interrompue par Sirius, qui demanda d'une voix un peu plus forte :

-Prongs, tu aimes le pât ?

Là, Remus leva les yeux. James et Sirius parlaient rarement gastronomie. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle invention ?

James avait l'air pris de court lui aussi. Il haussa un sourcil, un air de vague méfiance sur le visage.

-Bin... Oui.

Sirius sourit c'était le sourire rusé, un peu trop aiguisé, celui qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Remus soupira, mais il était trop tard, maintenant : il voulait savoir où Sirius voulait en venir et, éventuellement, limiter la catastrophe. Il reposa sa plume dans l'encrier, pour éviter de tacher son parchemin sans le vouloir.

Sirius regardait James comme s'il était un de ces délicieux amuse-gueules de chez Meatandco.  

-Bien... Comment tu sais que tu aimes ça ?

Le sourcil de James monta encore d'un cran, mais il se risqua quand même à répondre.

-Parce que j'ai goût ?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius passa au sourire de psychotique, l'air éclatant qui indiquait qu'il avait réussi son coup.

-Exactement, Prongs ! Pour savoir, il faut goûter !

Il laissa passer une seconde de suspens.

-Eh bien tu vois, aimer les mecs ou les filles, c'est la même chose. Il faut goûter pour savoir ce qu'on aime !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour ça... Pour une N-ème discussion sur le thème 'comment as-tu pu virer homo ?'. (James semblait s'accrocher inconsciemment à l'espoir de ramener Sirius 'du bon côté du trottoir'. Il ne faisait pas exprès, mais c'était quand même l'impression que ça laissait. Du coup, chaque fois que James essayait de lui décrire une fille, Sirius se sentait obligé de justifier ses préférences...)

Mais même ce nouvel argument culinaire ne réussit pas à faire avancer le statu quo.

James faisait une grimace peu convaincue.

-Tu ne peux pas comparer ça avec aimer le pât !

-Pourquoi pas ? J'aime les filles, mais je préfère Moony... J'aime la terrine, mais je préfère le pâté, voilà tout !

Remus grommela.

-Le pâté te remercie. Et te prie de baisser le ton.

Ils étaient dans une partie assez reculée de la bibliothèque, et n'avaient pour l'instant pas attiré l'attention d'autres élèves, mais si Sirius continuait à disserter à haute voix sur la cuisine et sa vie sexuelle, il allait sans doute attirer un auditoire très intéressé, et cette perspective était loin de ravir Remus.

Sirius continuait son raisonnement sans se troubler, un peu plus discrètement cependant. Mais avec toujours le même sourire un peu trop large pour être rassurant.

-Tu vois, Jamie... Ton problème, c'est que tu dis que tu n'aimes pas le pâté, que t'en mangeras jamais, alors qu'en fait tu n'y as jamais goûté...

James sembla frissonner à cette idée.

-Merci, mais je suis tout à fait satisfait de mes sandwiches à la terrine.

-C'est ce que disent tous les sales gosses avant de goûter ceux au pâté.

-T'es vraiment crétin, Sirius... Arrête de parler de ça, tu veux ?

A vue de nez, James était très clairement en train de se laisser dépasser par les évènements. Il regardait Sirius avec un air presque nerveux, et Remus était sûr de l'avoir vu s'écarter légèrement vers la gauche, histoire de maintenir un périmètre de sécurité entre lui et Padfoot.

Apparemment, il avait des raisons de se méfier. Le ton de Sirius commençait à devenir un peu trop grave et chaud pour être honnête.

-Tu sais, Jamie... Si un jour tu as envie de goûter... N'hésite pas à nous demander... A près tout, il faut pas se priver des bonnes choses, non ? 

James commençait à avoir l'air franchement mal à l'aise, ce dont Padfoot semblait tout à fait conscient.

-Je te donnerai un bout de... de mon sandwich... On partagera sans problème... Quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux, pas vrai, Moony ?

Remus ne répondit pas, parce que de toute façon, tout ça n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie, non ?

James n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle, d'un autre côté. Il commençait à devenir très rouge, au fur et à mesure que Sirius parlait.

-Je suis sûr que Moony te plairait. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais quand il se lâche un peu il peut être très... sauvage... Et il a une bouche merveilleuse, je te jure que quand il te pr... 

-Sirius ! Ca suffit !

Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il avait peut-être crié un peu trop fort, parce que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées dans leur direction, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Il y avait de problèmes plus urgents à régler, comme par exemple faire taire Sirius avant que James ne fasse un malaise, ou que Remus ne craque et traîne aux dortoirs un Sirius un peu trop content de lui.

Sirius le regardait avec un petit sourire vissé au coin des lèvres.

-Mais je te jure que tu es très doué avec ta bouche... Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à expliquer à Prongs ce qu'il rate, ça l'intéresse... Pas vrai Prongs ?

Mais James venait d'atteindre sa limite de tolérance. Il se leva d'un bond, le visage en feu, bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à 'je vais donner ce bouquin à Lily'.

Sirius attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit sorti de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir s'écrouler de rire.

-Vous l'avez traumatisé, Mr Padfoot. Il ne voudra plus jamais dormir dans le même dortoir que nous.

Sirius releva la tête aussitôt, soudain sérieux.

-Tu crois ?

Remus hocha la tête distraitement, tout en se remettant au travail.

-Génial... ! Il nous reste plus que Peter à virer, et ensuite on aura le dortoir pour nous tous seuls !

Et Remus n'était pas totalement certain que Sirius plaisantait, alors il préféra se concentrer sur les notes qu'il avait prises jusque là.

Récapitulons...

Les Crups avaient une mâchoire puissante, qu'il faudrait sans doute surveiller si l'une de ces créatures essayait de vous attaquer. Ajoutons à ça le dard empoisonné qui se trouvait au bout de leur queue, s'ils n'avaient pas été domestiqués... Ces créatures étaient décidément un peu trop dangereuses. Et vu leur vitesse, la flaque de colle n'était sans doute pas un moyen de défense assez rapide. Le temps de lancer le sort, l'animal avait sans doute le temps de vous sauter à la...

...jambe... ?

Remus cligna des yeux, et arrêta aussitôt de lire.

Bon... Apparemment faire fuir Prongs n'avait pas suffit à calmer Sirius...

Il prit une petite inspiration et réussit à garder son calme. Il n'était pas dit que Padfoot réussirait à l'avoir avec des techniques aussi primaires... A Maraudeur, Maraudeur et demi...

Il se mordit la lèvre, mais ne releva pas les yeux.

-Sirius, enlève ce pied de mon genou.

-Comme tu voudras...

Le pied obéissant quitta le genou de Remus aussitôt...

Pour venir caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec une lenteur insupportable.

Remus dut lutter pour conserver un air impassible et garder un ton de voix égal.

-Sirius, si tu ne te mets pas à bosser immédiatement sur autre chose que mon anatomie, je crie au viol, et je doute que Madame Pince t'éjecte en douceur de la bibliothèque...

Un petit sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Sirius et son pied remonta encore un peu plus haut, lentement, lentement...

-Si elle me vire, elle te virera aussi... Mais... Oh-oh ! Mr Moony, c'est votre plan diabolique pour qu'on soit envoyés dans notre dortoir avec interdiction d'en sortir, c'est ça ? C'est un peu tordu, mais... Je suis impressionn !

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de garder les idées claires ce qui s'avérait assez compliqué, dans la mesure où le pied de Sirius aurait bientôt atteint le haut de sa cuisse, et arriverait en zone sensible. C'était une vraie torture... Il fallait faire quelque chose d'urgence...

-Madame Pince me laissera rester si je lui dis que je ne suis qu'une... victime... et elle m'a vu il y a une demi-heure, et elle... sait parfaitement que je travail...Pad... Paddie, arrête ça !...

Il détesta entendre sa voix trembler, commencer à partir dans les aigus, mais il y avait cette caresse légère, qui venait titiller doucement son entrejambe, il y avait le frisson de plaisir blanc, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se sentait réagir, et Sirius allait lui payer ça, plus tard, et pourquoi Padfoot n'avait-il pas été envoyé à Serpentard, puisqu'il n'était qu'un tentateur cruel et vil ?

Le jeune homme ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-Pff... Chouchou des profs...

Mais ces mots étaient dits avec le sourire, et finalement, le pied de Sirius abandonna la place.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Maraudeur d'afficher un air particulièrement satisfait. Remus se maudit intérieurement : Sirius avait parfaitement vu sa réaction, avait sans doute bien noté ses joues rouges, et devait se dire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Il grommela : la situation était en train de dégénérer, et il ne pourrait jamais savoir comment reconnaître une personne fraîchement zombifiée.

Il attendit quelques secondes, juste le temps de retrouver une voix assurée.

-Sirius...

Le jeune homme le regarda avec de l'espoir dans les yeux.

-Travaille ou je crie.

Bon... L'idée de crier n'était pas spécialement excellente... Ca ne faisait pas spécialement... viril... ni très Gryffondor, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et puis ça avait l'air d'être assez convaincant : Sirius venait de retrouver son expression boudeuse préférée, bras croisés, déterminé à ne pas bosser.

-Je n'ai pas de papier.

Remus sourit d'un air amusé, attrapa un des parchemins vierges qu'il avait emmenés avec lui, et le tendit à Sirius, qui l'accepta après un temps d'hésitation.

Trois secondes de silence, puis :

-Je n'ai pas de plume.

Il lui suffit de fouiller un moment dans son sac pour retrouver la plume de rechange qu'il conservait toujours avec lui, au cas où son stupide petit ami tenterait d'essayer de couper aux révisions pour pouvoir l'attirer dans un recoin sombre et passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'embrasser, entre autres choses.

Remus faillit rire devant l'expression déconfite de Sirius, face à son parchemin vierge et sa plume.

En entendant Moony étouffer un rire, Sirius releva la tête et le fixa avec de grands yeux désemparés.

-Pitié, Moony...

-Travaille.

L'espace d'un instant, Remus crut apercevoir de petites étoiles tremblantes dans les yeux de son ami, il lui sembla même apercevoir des larmes se former au coin des yeux bleu gris, mais Sirius baissa rapidement la tête, de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir son regard.

Remus sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en lui. Il savait que ça ne remontrait pas le moral de Sirius, mais il ajouta quand même :

-Tu sais... Ca ne peut que te faire du bien. Et puis... On pourra se rattraper plus tard...

Mais Sirius ne donna pas de signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il gardait la tête baissée, jouait vaguement avec la plume, griffonnait quelques mots sur le parchemin d'un air de chien battu.

Remus le regarda avec une inquiétude grandissante, mais, juste quand il allait abandonner et lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné et qu'ils allaient arrêter de travailler, une expression inidentifiable passa sur le visage de Padfoot, qui se mit soudain à écrire comme un possédé.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

Il y avait quelque chose de très étrange là-dessous.

Mais en même temps... Eh bien... Sirius avait fini par se mettre à travailler, visiblement. Et c'était ce que Remus avait voulu depuis le départ, non ?

Un haussement d'épaule, et Remus retourna  ses livres en se disant que finalement, Sirius devenait peut-être raisonnable et mature. Décidément, la vie à Hogwarts était de plus en plus bizarre...

Bah... On n'y pouvait rien... Autant continuer à réviser...

Donc, jusque là, Remus avait trouvé deux moyens de se défendre contre un Crups : un Impedimienta doublé d'un Petrificus Totalus. Ou alors un coup au milieu du front.

Il sourit : il commençait à bien maîtriser le sujet. Il avait presque fini de trouver le meilleur moyen de lutter contre les Crups, et il pourrait passer à son problème de morts-vivants. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il allait boucler son planning de révisions, il...

Il se figea et regarda avec incrédulité la petite boulette de parchemin qui venait d'atterrir devant lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Sirius, mais le garçon était toujours en train d'écrire sur son parchemin, et semblait très absorbé par son travail, quel qu'il soit.

Pas dupe pour une noise, Remus attrapa le bout de papier, tout en continuant à surveiller son compagnon du coin de l'oeil.

Il déplia le parchemin avec prudence, pour découvrir plusieurs lignes, écrites d'une écriture nette, un peu penchée, une écriture qui ressemblait fort à celle de Sirius...

'Moony... Je voudrais mettre ma langue su....'

Remus ne chercha pas à lire la suite il aperçut plusieurs mots compromettants, des parties de son anatomie surtout et replia la boulette.

Il jeta à Sirius un regard agacé. Dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour cet obsédé... Il aurait dû s'en douter... Jamais Sirius n'aurait abandonné aussi facilement. C'était un Black. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait hérité de sa famille, c'était sa ténacité.

Le plus discrètement possible, il glissa la boulette de papier dans sa poche il pourrait peut-être la lire plus tard... Après tout, ce serait dommage que Sirius ait travaillé pour rien...

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était absolument pas le moment, c'était un après-midi de révisions.

Padfoot releva la tête lentement, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Tu as reçu du courrier, Moony ?

-Quand je disais 'travaille', je parlais de 'réviser'.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous le coup d'une surprise feinte.

-Ooooh... Je suis bête... Moi qui travaillais sur mon sujet de prédilection...

Remus décida de ne pas relever, faillit se remettre au travail en ignorant son petit ami, mais soudain, un détail lui revînt en mémoire.

-Attends une minute... Tu peux me dire ce que tu écris sur ce parchemin, depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sirius eut un sourire presque fier, avant de tendre à Remus le morceau de parchemin.

-Je n'écris pas, Mr Moony. J'illustre le brillant exposé que vous venez de recevoir par boulette interposée.

Remus eut vaguement envie de se frapper la tête contre la table, mais réussit, grâce à son calme légendaire, à conserver une attitude calme et digne.

Et pourtant, il y avait de quoi se frapper la tête contre la table. Contre un mur même, éventuellement.

Sirius avait illustré.

Sur le parchemin s'étalait à présent un croquis les représentant tous les deux, allongés sur des couvertures de soie noire. Le Remus du dessin ne portait plus qu'un pantalon il lui restait bien un bras dans la manche de sa chemise, mais il serait débarrassé de l'encombrant vêtement d'ici une demi seconde, le Sirius sur le parchemin ayant apparemment déclaré les habits hors-la-loi.

Il fallait tout de même accorder une chose à Padfoot : il n'était pas mauvais dessinateur. Les visages étaient assez ressemblants, et lit et personnages étaient représentés avec beaucoup de détails. Vraiment beaucoup de détails. Jusqu'au grain de beauté sur la fesse gauche de Sirius.

Remus continua d'étudier le croquis un moment, mais finit par le lâcher quand il s'aperçut qu'il était à l'origine d'une mini crise de couple. Le minuscule Sirius tracé à l'encre noire avait fini par remarquer qu'il les observait, et avait décidé de lui consacrer toute son attention. Il s'était mis à prendre des poses aguicheuses, à grands renforts de clins d'oeil. Derrière lui, le petit Moony avait fait une mine jalouse, vexée et mécontente, avant de décider que tout ceci était inadmissible. Du coin de l'oeil, Remus vit son minuscule alter ego empoigner le Sirius lilliputien avant de le coller sur le lit pour lui faire passer l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

Remus faillit presque sourire. Mais c'aurait été montrer à Sirius qu'il se laissait attendrir, et il n'était pas question d'arrêter de réviser pour mettre en pratique les suggestions de Sirius, aussi alléchantes soient-elles. Pas question. Il fallait frapper un grand coup.

Il leva les yeux vers le Padfoot grandeur nature.

-Je te trouve bien prétentieux, Paddie.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, et Remus poursuivit avec un sourire :

-Certaines parties de ton anatomie ont été démesurément agrandies.    

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, son petit ami s'étrangla, avec la grimace de l'homme qui vient de recevoir une blessure mortelle, en plein dans l'ego. Remus commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas été un peu fort, mais, au bout de quatre minutes et trente secondes, Sirius retrouva la faculté de parler. Bon. Pas besoin de bouche à bouche, donc.

-Quoi ??!!! Mais tout est rigoureusement à l'échelle ! Comment peux-tu insinuer que je...

Sirius s'offusqua pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais Remus se concentra sur son grimoire, et rata donc une bonne partie du discours. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius sembla se calmer très légèrement. Il fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration, et envoya un regard noir à Remus.

-Je savais bien que ça allait finir par arriver, tu sais... A force de te bourrer le crâne avec ce radotage, tu oublies les sujets essentiels... Tu ne sais même plus à quoi je ressemble !

Remus faillit lui rire au nez, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, parce que Paddie avait enchaîné avec un « Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! » avant de lui arracher le livre sur les Crups.

Instinctivement, Remus tendit la main pour récupérer son bien, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide : ses doigts faillirent accrocher le poignet de Sirius, mais, au final, ils se refermèrent sur du vide.

Il ne réussit pas à retenir le grondement sourd qui se mit à monter de sa gorge, et pendant un instant, Sirius eut l'air un peu plus méfiant, avant de décider qu'il n'avait sans doute rien à craindre. Le Maraudeur se mit à agiter le livre sous le nez de Moony.

-Si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu me donnes de bonnes raisons de te le rendre...

Ses cheveux noirs passaient sur son visage, voilaient un peu les yeux rieurs, triomphants. Remus aurait voulu l'agripper par le cou, l'allonger sur la table, boire la passion qui émanait de lui, son odeur musquée, lui apprendre ce qu'un loup poussé à bout pouvait faire, le mordre tout doucement, et puis peut-être, l'embrasser et...

Mais il devait travailler. Ou du moins essayer de travailler, et lutter contre les interruptions intempestives.

Il se força à détacher ses yeux du visage de son petit ami, tendit la main d'un air presque nonchalant, et attrapa le petit encrier qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

Le sourire glissa lentement du visage de Sirius quand il comprit ce que Remus avait l'intention de faire, il prit une mine horrifiée. Remus dut lutter pour ne pas compatir ni se laisser aller aux sentiments.

-Si tu ne me rends pas ce livre, Sirius, tu peux dire adieu à ce dessin.

Il inclina un peu le petit pot d'encre noire au-dessus du croquis. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent il avait pâli. Les minuscules Remus et Sirius venaient de voir l'encrier qui planait dangereusement au-dessus de leur feuille de papier ils le regardaient en tremblant, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre comme si la fin du monde approchait.

-Ne me force pas à faire ça, Sirius...

Il y eut quelques secondes durant lesquelles la tension dans la pièce était presque palpable, puis Sirius se décida à bouger. Le plus lentement possible, et sans quitter l'encrier des yeux, il reposa le grimoire sur la table, à portée de Remus. Il lâcha le livre puis ramena ses mains contre lui, croisées sur sa poitrine, et attendit. Remus ne bougea pas pendant un moment, et il pouvait voir la nervosité dans les yeux de Sirius, il pouvait presque l'entendre déglutir avec difficulté...

Il finit par le prendre en pitié, et reposa l'encrier sur la table. Sur le parchemin, les minuscules personnages eurent un soupir soulagé.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Remus attrapa le dernier parchemin vierge qui lui restait, et le jeta à Sirius.

-Et maintenant, révise.

Un temps, puis :

-Pour de vrai, cette fois.

Et Sirius eut un soupir à fendre la pierre, mais se mit réellement à travailler.

Il fallut un peu de temps à Remus pour retrouver la page où le livre avait été ouvert avant que Sirius ne lui arrache le grimoire.

Il se félicita mentalement quand il réussit à remettre la main sur le passage qu'il cherchait, et se remit à feuilleter le livre à la recherche d'une information complémentaire, un sort qui était sûr de le neutraliser une fois pour toutes un Crup.

Si il ne trouvait rien, il déciderait que l'Impedimienta et le Petrificus Totalus étaient suffisants, et il passerait à autre chose.

Il était plongé dans le grimoire quand la voix de Sirius lui rappela que le monde réel existait encore.

-Remus...

-Mhm ?

-Je ne me rappelle plus... Quelle est la formule pour se débarrasser des lutins ?

Bien... Apparemment, Sirius avait vraiment décidé de se mettre à bosser.

Remus lui répondit machinalement, sans lever les yeux du livre.

-Mutinlutin Malinpesti.

Il continua encore à lire, survola toute une page qui ne faisait que décrire les différentes propriétés des boyaux de ces animaux, et se replongea dans le livre quand il arriva aux chapitres sur la domestication des Crups.

Deux secondes plus tard, Sirius l'interrompit à nouveau.

-Moony...

-Moui ?

Cette fois, Remus avait levé les yeux vers le jeune homme. Sirius le regardait avec un sourire timide, mais ses yeux étaient sérieux. Il était apparemment calmé. Peut-être que les Blacks n'étaient pas si tenaces que ça. Remus se sentit vaguement déçu.

-Juste pour être sûr... La formule pour les épouvantards, c'est Stupiditus ?

-Riddikulus.

Et il se remit à lire.

Il était à peine reparti dans une nouvelle phrase que Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. 

-Dis, Remus... Les Dugbogs...

Cette fois-ci, Remus laissa passer un peu de son mécontentement dans le ton de sa voix. Il appréciait le fait que Sirius se mette à bosser, mais ça ne devait quand même pas dire qu'il devait interrompre Remus toutes les deux minutes...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, ces trucs qui vivent en Australie...

-Ils vivent en Europe et en Amérique, Sirius...

-C'est granivore, pas vrai ?

-Ca ne mange que des petits mammifères. Ou éventuellement des mandragores.

-T'es sûr ?

Là, ça commençait à devenir assez bizarre et un brin énervant. Les Dugbogs étaient des créatures très communes, tout le monde connaissait leur régime alimentaire...

-Mais depuis combien de temps tu fais de la Défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius ?

-Depuis la première année, pourquoi ?

Sirius avait retrouvé ce petit sourire innocent et Remus eut la nette impression qu'en fait, Sirius savait parfaitement ce que mangeait les Dugbogs et cherchait uniquement à le faire parler, et à l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ses livres.

Remus décida tout de même de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. A près tout, un trou de mémoire, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, non ? Même Sirius ne pouvait pas être toujours parfait il n'était qu'humain, malgré les apparences...

Et il reprit sa lecture...

... jusqu'à ce que Sirius demande :

-Remus...

-Quoi encore ?

-Comment ça s'appelle, ces trucs mi-hommes mi-chevaux... ?

-Des centaures, enfin Sirius ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Sirius ignora consciencieusement la question pour porter le débat sur un sujet nettement plus conflictuel :

-Je ne comprends pas, Moony... A quoi ça te sert de bosser puisque tu sais déjà tout ?

D'accord... Donc Sirius avait effectivement fait exprès de lui poser des questions stupides. Finalement, les Blacks étaient vraiment, vraiment tenaces.

Mais bon... Il y avait peut-être un espoir de lui faire lâcher prise... ? En lui expliquant calmement...

-Je suis loin de tout savoir.

Mais Sirius n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement, évidemment...

-Tu as pu répondre à mes questions.

-N'importe quel élève de 1ère année pouvait y répondre.

-Mais tu sais tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir. Pourquoi perdre du temps avec des choses aussi inintéressantes ?

Bon... Peut-être qu'en reformulant encore une fois, les mots allaient peut-être réussir à pénétrer la cervelle relativement imperméable de Paddie.

Remus se força à parler lentement et distinctement.

-Il y a plein de choses que je ne maîtrise pas.

-Du style ?

-Eh bien... Comment se défendre face à un Crups sauvage, par exemple...

-Un sortilège de Tarentallegra.

Il y eut un petit temps de silence.

D'accord... Mais ce n'était sans doute qu'un coup de chance...

-Comment peut-on identifier un mort-vivant fraîchement décéd ?

-Quelques bouts de peau qui pèlent, sous le cou, et surtout l'éclat légèrement vitreux de la rétine. Ah, et puis la raideur des mouvements.

Remus fixa Sirius comme si une corne venait subitement de pousser sur son front.

-Régime alimentaire, comportement et habitat des Pogrebins en environnement marécageux ?

-Humains et petits mammifères, comportement tout à fait normal et habitat variable, en général toute surface à peu près solide. D'autres questions ?

-Je voulais lire 'Magie Noire : éteindre la flamme'.

-Il est nul. Prongs et moi, on a feuilleté ce bouquin en 4ème année, et franchement, y a rien de nouveau, rien d'exceptionnel et rien de crade. C'est bon à faire un cale-lit. Et encore.

-Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?

Sirius le fixa droit dans les yeux, l'air de dire 'est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de plaisanter sur ce genre de choses', et Remus évita tout commentaire.

Résumons la situation : Sirius venait de lui donner en trente secondes des réponses qu'il aurait mis deux heures à trouver. Voire plus.

Et maintenant... Il n'avait plus rien à faire pour ses révisions.

Et Sirius continuait de le regarder avec ces yeux bleus gris, dans lesquels perçait une lueur d'espoir.

Remus hésita un moment, mais finit par refermer le grimoire sur les Crups. A près tout... S'il n'avait plus rien à faire... Et vu que Sirius méritait une récompense...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Sirius.

Remus posa 'Sur la croupe des Crups' au-dessus des deux autres livres, avant de pousser la pile de grimoire vers Sirius.

-Tu as une minute pour ranger ces livres. Après, je sors de la bibliothèque, et je vais demander à Prongs si il est toujours intéressé par un sandwich au pâté.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Sirius tira sa baguette, murmura un 'Mobililibrus', et les trois grimoires s'élevèrent dans l'air pour aller se ranger à leur place, manquant d'assommer quelques deuxièmes années au passage.

Remus jeta dans son sac sa plume et ses notes, sans oublier le magnifique croquis de Sirius, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Il résista à l'envie de glisser sa main dans le dos de Padfoot, mais se débrouilla pour rester à une distance suffisamment proche pour que leurs épaules et leurs mains s'effleurent pendant qu'ils marchaient.

 Une fois dehors, Sirius se tourna vers lui, sourire de psychopathe à pleine puissance.

-Bien... Et maintenant, Mr Moony, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Sachant que si vous décidez de donner des leçons de cuisine à Mr Prongs, je serai obligé de vous priver de pâté pour le restant du mois.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Seulement pour le restant du mois ? Direction la grande salle, alors...

Il fit mine de partir pour rejoindre James, mais Sirius le rattrapa rapidement, et, après un coup d'oeil rapide pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le couloir, lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer contre le mur. Les lèvres fines se posèrent sur son poignet, juste sur une veine, là où le coeur bat.

-Et si je vous dit que votre élève préféré sollicite une leçon particulière ? Que décide le grand cuisinier ?

Les yeux de Sirius devenaient argent quand ils se trouvaient dans l'ombre, et ses cheveux avaient l'air faits de ténèbres. Remus dut pencher la tête pour goûter la peau pâle, juste à la base du cou.

-Le grand cuisinier donnera toutes les leçons que Mr Padfoot désire, à condition qu'on lui trouve un peu de verdure.

Sirius se dégagea légèrement, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Vous vous mettez à la salade, maintenant ?

Les lèvres de Remus retrouvèrent presque instantanément ce petit point tendre, à la naissance du cou, et commencèrent à le sucer doucement.

-C'est que la salade se marie bien avec le pâté...

Et sans plus de discours, ils s'étaient faufilés dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas trop courir pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et avaient fini par arriver aux serres. Ils verrouillèrent la porte après avoir vérifié que le professeur Chourave n'était pas là, et Sirius alla s'adosser contre un des gigantesques arbres rares qui étaient plantés au fond des serres.

Remus resta à un mètre, sans bouger, essaya de graver en lui l'air enfiévré de Sirius, sa respiration un peu haletante, et la lumière dorée tout autour, et le vert qui descendait sur eux en longues branches pendantes, et l'odeur de terre et d'eau et de soleil...

Quand ils s'embrassèrent, il plaqua son corps contre celui de l'autre garçon, le sentit répondre, et la friction de leur deux corps le fit frissonner.

La salade se mariait étonnamment ben avec le pâté, décidément.

Ils glissèrent lentement à terre, et leurs langues continuèrent de batailler pendant quelques minutes, avant que quelque chose ne revienne à l'esprit de Remus, et qu'il se dégage pour demander :

-Ca t'ennuie tant que ça, que je révise ?

Et Sirius sourit, cheveux noirs étalés autour de lui comme une couronne accrochant le soleil. Il s'étira langoureusement, juste assez pour que Remus puisse sentir son érection venir frotter contre sa cuisse.

-Je n'aime pas que tu te consacres à autre chose que moi.

Remus sourit.

-Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais plus jamais vous aider à faire des mauvais coups.

-Très bien, Mr Moony... Je reformule : je n'aime pas que vous vous consacriez à autre chose que moi ou, éventuellement, quand l'occasion s'en présente, à des expéditions de Maraudeurs.

Et cette fois, Remus se mit à rire franchement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu une dizaine de Bièraubeurres. Ses mains continuaient de courir le long du corps de Sirius, l'aidaient à ôter sa chemise, s'attardaient un instant sur ses tétons, et Sirius fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le grognement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment, et puis, au moment où Remus s'y attendait le moins, Sirius s'arracha à lui, roula sur le côté, nu et beau et brûlant de soleil, et déclara :

-Je ne plaisante pas, tu sais. Je n'aime pas que tu te consacres à autre chose que moi.

Une hésitation, puis :

-J'ai l'impression d'être délaissé.

Et cette fois-ci, Remus ne rit pas, parce que Sirius le regardait avec un sérieux mortel, et que c'était peut-être vrai, peut-être que Sirius voulait rester le centre d'attention de ses amis, le centre d'attention de Remus, parce que sinon il serait seul, il serait abandonné. Et il avait déjà été abandonné tellement de fois...

Alors cette fois, Remus ne rit pas.

Il ramena le corps chaud et dur contre le sien, caressa doucement le visage ferme, l'amena dans le creux de son épaule, et murmura :

-Je reste avec toi... Toujours...

Et Sirius frissonna doucement, se raccrocha au corps contre le sien, et finalement, Remus décida que puisqu'il avait une bouche si douée, d'après ce qu'on en disait, ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent.

Ensuite, il y eut un gémissement, quelques tremblements de plaisir, mais c'était prévisible, parce qu'après tout, ils étaient dans une serre baignée de soleil, tout allait bien, et surtout...

Ils étaient ensemble.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**PS : Remarques Portnaouak**

J'voulais juste signaler, au cas où les deux types de l'autre jour tomberaient sur cette fic, que c'était quand même vachement déconcentrant d'entendre ce genre de conversations sur le pâté, alors qu'on essaie de résumer un texte écrit dans une langue incompréhensible. Du coup, j'ai fini par capituler et quitter la place, mais j'vous en veux pas, les gars !... Bin... Ca m'a quand même bien fait marrer et filé gracieusement la matière première pour ce fic, donc... Marchii ! 

Contrairement à Remus, je suis incapable de planifier des révisions... J'adopte la technique du 'tout au dernier moment'... 

J'ai compté que Sirius était né en Novembre ou en Décembre, pasque ça lui irait bien d'être né au coeur de l'hiver. Ce qui fait qu'il avait bien 17 ans au début de sa 7ème année, mais qu'il en a eu 18 ans à la fin de l'année...

Je me suis rendue compte un peu plus tard que les boulettes de parchemin ressemblaient fort à l'origami de Draco, dans le film 3. Ca a dû m'influencer inconsciemment. Et quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je tenais trop à cette scène pour la virer...

Ce fic aurait du s'appeler '1001 façons d'empêcher votre douce moitié de bosser correctement ses examens, un guide par Sirius Padfoot Black'.

Ah, au fait... James a perdu son pari. Ulrick le Foldingue a passé seulement trois mois avec des Focifères (ce qui a été largement suffisant pour lui perturber le cerveau).

Et voilà... C'est fini pour les commentaires... A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (Si mon stage me laisse le temps de faire autre chose que m'écrouler sur mon matelas après une journée de boulot...)


End file.
